Carrot Castle
|theme = Orange Chateau |boss = Mega Titan |common enemies = Bang-Bang, Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Blockin, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Chip, Cupie, Foley, Giant Rocky, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Laser Ball, Leap, Minny, Mirra, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Roly-Poly, Shadow Kirby, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Sword Knight, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie |mini-boss = Phan Phan }} Carrot Castle is the fifth level in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror following Mustard Mountain and preceding Olive Ocean. General Information Carrot Castle is a large, regal castle situated in a secluded pine forest in the Mirror World. The level starts off in the forest surrounding the castle, and later takes place inside the vast castle itself. Parasol comes in handy at later most parts of the level due to the heavy winds and spike traps on the castle's roof. Carrot Castle is much like Moonlight Mansion, except it has more Treasure Chests and secrets. The exterior of Carrot Castle is a vibrant yellow-orange with teal trim and architecture, while its interior is lit by candlelight and has slick marble flooring. Its roof has many onion domes and tall spires. Mega Titan resides here and acts as its boss. There is an air canal right in front of the castle with a switch right up front that connects to Radish Ruins. The castle is also situated beside Peppermint Palace, making for easy travel between the two levels. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *In the in-game map of the mirror world, as well as in the Carrot Castle Level Map, Carrot Castle is shown to resemble St. Basil's Cathedral, a landmark of Moscow, Russia. *This level can be seen as a parallel of Castle Dedede. *Carrot Castle has the same music as Moonlight Mansion, albeit without the echo that Moonlight Mansion has. * This is the only area in the game with one mid-boss. * This is the only area in the game where Kirby cannot obtain the Burning Copy Ability. KSA Carrot Castle (1).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (2).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (3).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (4).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (5).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (6).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (7).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (8).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (9).jpg|Carrot Castle KSA Carrot Castle (10).jpg|Carrot Castle *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Dark Meta Knight, much of the layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect the basic route through Carrot Castle from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Backgrounds Knd-rrboss.png|The setting sun that is seen from the rooftop. Gallery KIRH 77.png|Fighter Kirby before the entrance to the castle. Carrot castle2.png|Atop the roof of Carrot Castle. Carrot castle3.png|Approaching Noddies while on his way to the boss. Carrot castle4.png|Inside on of the earlier rooms of the mansion. KIRH 164.png|Fighting phase two of the boss, Mega Titan. Mirror46.png|Inside Carrot Castle's dark and dingy dungeon. Carrot castle5.png|Traveling through the quiet pine forest surrounding the castle. Carrot Castle Map.png|The complete map of Carrot Castle. de:Karottenkastell es:Castillo Zanahoria ja:キャロットキャッスル zh:胡萝卜城堡 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Castle